30 Day Fic Challenge 03 Restless
by arlum42
Summary: Blaine is coming and Kurt can't wait. to people Story Alert-ing this - I will probably post each entry in a seperate fic so these most likely won't be updated. choose author alert instead. it makes more snese with the way i'm doing this.


**Restless**

He's going to be seeing Blaine in less than 2 hours. He can barely control his excitement. Rachel's been telling him to shut up for hours, and coming from, well, Rachel, it means something.

But he can't. All he wants to do see his boyfriend and since that can't happen yet, all that's left is to talk about him. Every. Single. Second. God, he's even driving himself crazy.

He spent all morning just lying in bed thinking about seeing him, hugging him, kissing him. He imagined holding Blaine, his lips on Blaine's, his head tilted downward because the boy was just so damn short. Thank god he didn't have class for the week. He wouldn't have been able to focus anyway.

Once he got up he just paced around in the apartment, singing to himself. Eventually Rachel's head looked out from the bedroom down the hall, followed by Quinn's blonde one. She had told him to "For the love of Barbra shut the freak up!" but then Quinn had said something about how cute it was that Rachel never cursed and then the diva giggled, the heads retreated and the door was closed, leaving Kurt to his humming.

When he finally managed to get himself to relax he went into the kitchen and proceeded to make a morning feast for his roommate and her girlfriend. He made piles of scrambled eggs, homemade orange juice, toasted Rachel's favorite buns and then, to top it all off, whipped up a batch of Quinn's favorite chocolate chip pancakes just for the heck of it. He yelled out to the two girls, telling them breakfast was ready. They were still laughing from something Kurt hadn't had heard when they arrived at the table. Both were slightly red, flustered, their hair put up in a ponytail in an attempt to cover up how messy it was. Rachel's shirt was not fully buttoned and Quinn's jeans were unzipped but Kurt didn't comment, remembering how Rachel never said a word when Blaine came to visit, even if they happened to be especially loud sometimes.

"Who did you invite for breakfast?! Hagrid?" Quinn joked. When she noticed the confused look on the face of the two brunettes she muttered "Harry Potter. Never mind" as an explanation and then sat down. The two never got the Harry Potter references, although Kurt had been getting better thanks to Blaine's insistence and never ending Harry Potter talk. Quinn would usually notice after about an hour of those that Kurt was about to burst and she'd make up some excuse for Kurt to go, then taking his spot, happily discussing her favorite books for the next few hours with the excited boy.

Once breakfast was over the two girls decided to go shopping and asked if Kurt wanted to join them. He realized he had nothing better to do and that spending the day cooped up in the apartment, waiting, would drive him crazy so he accepted the offer. The three got ready and left, walking to the mall a few blocks down.

Kurt helped Rachel and Quinn choose new outfits for their upcoming vacation to California and then they helped Kurt choose something nice to wear for his dinner date with Kurt. They kept insisting he get a suit, exclaiming "You'll look so cute!" over and over until he finally gave in, just to shut them up. He even agreed to wear a tie instead of a bowtie for once. Oh, the things he did for those two. He ended up getting a simple black tux, but one that looked sort of fashionable and not too "black tie" so that it wouldn't be too weird. He let Quinn pick out a tie and he was actually quite pleased when she opened the box to reveal the silk red tie inside.

Right when the trio reached the exit to the mall Kurt halted, yelling out "I forgot to get something for Blaine!" Rachel immediately began listing off stores where they could go but Quinn just silenced her with a quick kiss and then turned to Kurt, asking what he wanted to get his boyfriend.

Kurt had been thinking about this for a while but what he wanted was completely out of his zone of knowledge. Luckily, Quinn shared many of Blaine's interests and she would know where to find things. "I was planning on getting something related to Harry Potter, Doctor Who or Sherlock" Kurt said, listing Blaine's three major obsessions.

Quinn nodded and closed her eyes, mulling over the list, thinking of where to go. She turned to the escalators with her head held high, a look of determination on her face. Rachel smiled at Kurt and took his hand, the two walking quickly to catch up with their friend.

They followed Quinn into a small, well lit store. The sign at the register said "Imagination: The Best Store in the Galaxy". The woman at the desk greeted Quinn by name and smiled. Rachel, who was known for her jealousy, quickly let go of Kurt and took her place by Quinn's side, sliding her hand into her girlfriend's.

Quinn explained what they were looking for and the redheaded, who introduced herself as Kate, headed down an aisle. The three followed. They found themselves in a storage room full of piles of boxes and various merchandise scattered around.

"This is our storage room. We recently got deliveries of stuff from those three categories, as well as a bunch of other cool stuff. I understand that this is for a special someone and I trust Quinn, so you guys just browse around here and come to the front when you're done," Kate said and then returned to the register.

Kurt and Rachel settled down on a box as they let Quinn run around, finding the good stuff. Every now and then Quinn would yell out an excited "Oh!"which was usually followed by an "I need this!" and then she'd toss it over to a pile near her friends – a pile that grew steadily as she hunted for Blaine's gift.

After about thirty minutes of Quinn frantically running around while Rachel and Kurt sang Broadway songs from literally every musical they knew Quinn finally came up to Kurt and dumped a pile of items at his feet.

"Choose," she instructed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. He picked up some of the things. Action figures, comics, movie replicas. He didn't even know what these things were. He worded his thoughts to Quinn.

The blonde sighed, rolled her eyes, and sat down in front of the pile. She narrowed it down to about five items that she thought Blaine would like and then told Kurt that if she chose the gift it wouldn't even be from him anymore. She had a point so Kurt knelt down and went over the options. He chose two action figures and a comic book. One of the figures was Harry Potter and the other was labeled "The Tenth Doctor". Kurt recalled Blaine mentioning something along the lines of "Ten has the best hair ever" one night. And he did, really. Well, his action figure did. The comic was also Doctor Who related.

Quinn chose a few things from her own pile and they went back to the register to pay. Kate even gave them a Doctor Who pin "just for the heck of it", as she had said to Kurt.

Kurt parted from the girls after that. They had decided to go visit Santana and Brittany and Kurt decided going home would be a better option. The girls couldn't blame him. Kurt had come with them once before and had ended up having to sit through an extremely boring and uncomfortable conversation which began with a discussion about some lesbian drama called The L Word and then continued onto lesbian sex. At that point he had seriously considered leaving but buses were done for the night and he was the one driving.

Once he was home he decided to clean up the house and especially his room. It was a mess. He was pretty sure that about half of his belongings were on the floor. He emptied the special drawer saved for Blaine from the items he'd put in it when he had run out of room sometime last month. He placed the gifts inside, along with a new toothbrush and a new bowtie he had bought in January. He usually did that – added things to the drawer when Blaine visited. It was only the essential things, just in case Blaine forgot something. I mean, imagine not having a toothbrush! And Blaine without a bowtie?!

Rachel and Quinn returned about an hour before Kurt had to leave for the airport. They had a quick snack and then Kurt showered and got dressed. Rachel helped straighten out the suit and Quinn placed the gift in a bag. Kurt combed his hair in the way Blaine loved most, the hairdo he said was nicest to run his fingers through. He thanked the two girls, said goodbye, and drove off. On his way he played the Sherlock Series 1 soundtrack CD, which Blaine had left behind by accident on his previous visit. He had to admit that the scores were pretty nice. They had this jumpy, "wild goose chase" feel to them which fit perfectly with the mood he was in.

It was the usual ritual with the whole airport deal. He'd always arrive really even though he always thought he was late. He'd buy coffee for him and for Blaine and then walk around looking at the gift shops. He'd lose track of time and then he'd actually be late. He also always forgot the sign with Blaine's name at home so he was always worried that Blaine wouldn't find him.

But Blaine always found him. Every time. How could you miss the crazy man who stood in the front of the crowd, jumping around and waving his arms so that his boyfriend could spot him from afar? He'd always see Kurt before Kurt saw him and it would give him time to get closer and surprise him.

They reunited, kissing in the airport but only for a minute because, even though they were free now, they both still had that instinct to pull apart in public. Years of bullying had taken their toll. Kurt would then pick up Blaine's suitcase, pretending to be a proper gentleman, but immediately dropping it because it was heavy. It seemed like Blaine only brought more and more stuff every time he came. Blaine would laugh, take the suitcase in one arm and wrap the other around his boyfriend's waist and the two of them would walk to the car, laughing and talking and enjoying every minute that they had.

And when dinner was over and Kurt and Blaine returned, not pausing for a minute on their way to the bedroom, Quinn and Rachel smiled, thanking the lord (that they both didn't believe in) that they might get some peace and quiet from Kurt's never-ending pacing and ranting and worrying, even if it was only for a while.


End file.
